Mounting apparatus secure conduits such as hoses to allow the flow of fluid through the hoses in a watertight manner. Such mounting apparatuses are used in fluid delivery systems to secure hoses to transport fluid such as pressurized air from a pressurized air chamber to a fluid supply. The mounting apparatuses include barbs thereon to securely hold the hoses in place.